1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary bar-projecting mechanism for a push-button implement, such as a writing implement or a cosmetic implement, to project a bar placed in a back part of a barrel included in the push-button implement by rotating the bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
A push button included in a conventional rotary bar-projecting mechanism for a push-button implement of this kind including a barrel and a bar, such as a stylus, is free to move axially in a state where a part of the bar is projected from the front end of the barrel. Therefore, the bar moves axially if a pressure is applied to the push button while the bar is in use and, consequently, it is difficult to use the bar properly. If things come to the worst, the push button is pushed inadvertently and the bar is projected from the front end of the barrel or retracted into the barrel accidentally (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 5-45514).